Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "About the Diati". Plot (Back at Webkinz World in the beach at the summer palooza, Alex and the Kinz Crew are drinking lemon cocktails at the table) *Alex: Hey, this is not bad at all. *Sparky: Sweet. *Nibbles: This drink is so tasty. *Stoogles: I wish i can have another drink on this. *Alex: Hey Sparky, let's go check on how Roofhowse is doing. *Sparky: You said it buddy. (With Roofhowse and his friends at the table) *Roofhowse: Fresh corn off the grill. *Blizzard: This bread roll is dope. *Sydmull: How many people are making these kind of rolls? They're so tasty. *Jangrah: I told you, someone is really good on doing these. *Lorna: Meh, at least i would given a bite of this eggroll at a chinese buffet. *Alex: Hey, how you guys are doing? *Roofhowse: Great. *Blizzard: Hot sauce. *Sydmull: I always wonder if Bambadee can come to the rest of the party. *Jangrah: I don't think he's gonna make it. *Lorna: I heard he has EPF class. *Sparky: Guess he is going to miss out all the fun in the palooza. *Alex: Don't worry, maybe he has time to come. *Sparky: He's lucky in a better place. *Alex: Like what? *Roofhowse: How do you know? *Alex: *hit Sparky* I bet you don't know where Bambadee could be. *Sparky: Come on. I'm not trying to guess where he is. *Jangrah: Do you know why? Because, he's not here! *Sparky: What was i'm doing? *Alex: Stop guessing. *Sparky: Now if you want me to stop guessing, you made me look like a fool. *Stoogles: No we did not. (Nafaria, Wanda and Andreas sneaked into the bush) *Nafaria: This is it. We made it to the palooza. Now where are the animals at. *Wanda: They're right there. *Andreas: *growls* *Wanda: What is he growling for? *Nafaria: I think he spotted on the Kinz Crew with the penguins. *Andreas: *spy on the animals partying on the dance floor* *Nafaria: What do you see? *Andreas: *eye ball at the party animals* *Nafaria: Go get them monster. *Andreas: *sneak to the dance floor* *Wanda: He's going to the dance floor. *Nafaria: I see. He's going into the feet. (At the dance floor, Andreas sneak into where the people are partying) *Elephant: Hey, did you remember that time when we get to dunk the Zingoz? *Lion: Yeah. I dunked that Zingoz like 50 times. *Frog: I once threw a ball all the way from missing that target. Guess i'm no good at all. *Elephant: I won a prize for that for hitting on the target to dunk Wacky Zingoz. *Hippo: Me too. It was the bomb. *Lion: I would never get a load of Kinzcash after playing that bingo game with Wacky Zingoz. *Andreas: *move by the dance floor* *Frog: Huh? What is that thing? *Lion: It look like a spiky octopus. *Elephant: Where it heading? (Andreas sneak into the stage where the DJ Monkey is mixing on the stereo and making his announcement) *DJ Monkey: Alright. Let's give it up for the palooza. It is time to party rock hard like it's 2011! *Everyone: *cheers* *Andreas: *jump on the stereo and mess up the mixes* *DJ Monkey: What the? What are you doing here? Get off the stereo! *Andreas: *scream and make crazy noises* *Elephant: What is that thing in the stereo?! *Goober: Monster! Monster! There's a monster on the loose! *Doug: Run run run! We got monsters coming in the horizon. *Andreas: *roar on stage* *Everyone: *scream and run* *Alex: Whoa, what is that ball thing on the stereo? *Roofhowse: A real monster! We should call the EPF to come here for help. *Jangrah: We don't have the EPF with us. We should kill the monster on our own. *Alex: At least we still have our powers that Sensei healed us a few months ago. *Sparky: Since when? Learning to water bend in the lake? *Nibbles: Just forgot it. Let's get rid of the ball monster right away. *Sparky: You got this. *Andreas: *jump into the dance floor* *DJ Monkey: Um, guys?! Can you get rid of this ball monster for me? *Goober: Sure. Not on my watch. Time to go away. *shoot Andreas with the blast gun* *Andreas: *dodge* *Goober: Darn it. I miss. *Booger: It's going into the water. Rockhopper! *Rockhopper: Wait, what? *Booger: The palooza is in danger! *Rockhopper: Oh sodas! A monster on the loose! Grab your swords, we got a fight coming up. *Leedah: Look like trouble to me. *Andreas: *crack the dance floor* *Stoogles: It cracking into the dance floor. *Alex: Don't worry, we got this. *Andreas: *glare at Alex* *Alex: Die you spiky ball! *jump and punch the dance floor* *Andreas: *dodge the attack* *Alex: He can jump and move? *Sparky: No way. *Alex: That's impossible. *Nibbles: Use the hammer. *Sparky: There's no hammers in here. I don't know what is going on. *Rockhopper: We slash for glory! *Leedah: Slash the monster ball. *Alex: We don't have swords. *Sparky: Yeah. We're not pirates, we're actual people. *Rockhopper: We can't just fight the monster alone. We gotta work together in order to put up a team like you guys did last time. *Alex: You know what? We're giving it a try. *Rockhopper: Grab the swords and slash. *Alex: Alrighty. *grab the sword and slash Andreas* *Andreas: *get slashed by Alex* *Alex: Yeah, beat that evil ball. *Andreas: *growls* *Sparky: I'm gonna punch it. *Alex: Sparky, no. It's spikey! *Sparky: *punch Andreas and get hit by the spikes* Ahh! Spikes! *Alex: Are you okay? *Sparky: Yes. Stupid spikes. *Alex: These things are pretty sharp on his head. *Stoogles: Especially his terrible tentacles. *Sparky: How about we step on them? *Roberta: Bad call, you don't wanna get hurt. *Sparky: Stop wasting time and stop the monster already. *Leedah: I'm going to slash it myself if i were you. *Roofhowse: I have to tell you something, he has a mouth on his bottom. *Sparky: Just like a octopus. *Leedah: Can you like stop talking and let me focus on my move. *Sparky: Fine. Go do your thing. (While the gang is dealing with Andreas, Nafaria and Wanda are still spying on the Kinz Crew at the palooza) *Nafaria: Those darn animals can't even fight this thing. *Wanda: How about we shoot the animals outselves? *Nafaria: Let me handle this situation myself. (While Roofhowse, Alex and the gang are dealing with Andreas, Nafaria show up to meet the crew) *Nafaria: Ha ha ha ha ha. I expect you guys to face one of the monsters the Diatis have brought in) *Sparky: What's a Diati? *Roofhowse: Does she mean a yeti? *Rockhopper: Come on, a yeti would never bring a monster like this deformed octopus monster. *Andreas: *jump and bite* *Jangrah: What do you say one of those yeti-like monsters again? *Nafaria: The Diati! *Goober: Diati?! *Booger: What happen brother? *Goober: No. It can't be happening. *Doug: Are you overreacting to one of those creatures we never heard of? *Goober: It can't be. I heard of those Diatis before. But we don't have time for that. *Andreas: *growl at Goober* *Goober: And that, is one of their pets. *Nafaria: Why don't you eat one of those animals for me please. *Booger: Why is Nafaria have control of the Diatis' pets since they were locked into the cave a million years ago. *Doug: I think she bought a pet from one of those bland Diati members. *Nafaria: What did you say? *Goober: Uh, we lead the Diati way to the shore. *Nafaria: Liar! *zap on Goober* *Goober: *dodge the attack* Yikes! *Nafaria: Idiot. *Leedah: *jump and slash the sword to Andreas* *Alex: Ha ha, take that monster! *Andreas: *growls* *Nafaria: I had enough! *zap on the group* *Roofhowse: Dodge! *dodge the zap along with his friends* *Sparky: Shoot, we almost turned into small frogs. *Alex: You! Why are you still here? *Nafaria: Alex Tiger, so we meet again. *Alex: I know what you did here. *Nafaria: We haven't met in months. Now i am striking back to burst some revenge. *Nibbles: Oh yeah, we got the whole pack with us and without Bambadee, you know who will be sorry afterwards. *Nafaria: That blue penguin isn't here? Wonderful. He's always wearing a rainbow bracelet and trying to match the Color Storm of the sky. *Alex: Like a rainbow? *Sparky: And a house of cards? *Nafaria: What house of cards and rainbows do you ask? *Molly: Great. Now you're making her confused. *Sparky: That's it. I'm going to snap her away. Mr. Sparky is in the house! *Nafaria: Come on, we got a challenge to face. *Sparky: Over here miss, i got my paws on you. *Nafaria: Grrrr, stop being goofy and just fight. *Sparky: Alright, poom, poom, pa. Come on, i got my fist ready for a beating. *Nafaria: Can you just fight? *Sparky: What? I can't hear you. *Nafaria: Did you not hear me?! *Sparky: Nah, who cares. *Alex: Just fight, come on. *Sparky: *slap Nafaria* *Nafaria: Ow. Andreas, get him. *Andreas: *growls* *Goober: *use his laser gun to shoot at Andreas* Take that squid mutant! *Nafaria: *zap on Goober* *Goober: Ooh. *Booger: Brother! *Goober: Don't worry boy, i'm okay. Just a little pain in the belly. *Alex: Why would you do this?! *Nafaria: You guys are next. *Alex: Oh no you don't. Not on my watch. *slap Nafaria* *Nafaria: *move from Alex* You can't get me. *Alex: Stop flying everywhere and let me give you a slaping. *Nafaria: How rude of a tiger you are. *Alex: *growls* *Sparky: Let her out it, let her out it. *Nafaria: *zap Sparky* *Sparky: Ooh, that gotta hurt so bad. *Alex: Sparky! Grrrr, you better leave my friends alone or we'll burn down your tree at the Magical Forest. *Nafaria: Oh, how say so. *Nibbles: Just slap her out. *Alex: Go away! *slap Nafaria* *Nafaria: Son of a fur. *Wanda: *pop out of the bush* Don't worry, i will help! *Alex: Another bad fairy? *Wanda: I'm late to the party. What happen? *Nafaria: Why are you here?! *Wanda: I wanted to help out. *Nafaria: Deal with these furry animals for me. Andreas will do the eating. *Andreas: *eat the paper plate* *Sparky: Hey deformed blob, my hand is better. I'm going to step on your tiny squishy head! *Andreas: *fears* *Sparky: You hear me man. *Andreas: *run away* *Sparky: Come back here! *Goober: Don't worry, i got this one coming. *use his poison gun on Andreas* *Andreas: *explode with the poison* *Goober: Yeah! No more monsters! *Nafaria: Nooo! What have you done to Andreas? *Goober: This is your lesson. Never bring a pet from a Diati ever again. *Nafaria: You scientist fool! I'll show you the meaning of darkness and disaster! *Sparky: I was going to step on that monster first. *Nafaria: Idiots. *Nibbles: I knew it was going to happen. *Salley: Yeah. This bad fairy has something to do with these myth creatures. *Cowabelle: She's holding out a secret to everyone. *Molly: We may have to face a bigger threat like never seen before. *Nibbles: I agree on that one. *Jangrah: Now we have to fight the bad fairy on our own. *Lorna: With some girl power! *Jangrah: Jangrah, there is no girl power in here. We have some magic charming power on our own. *Lorna: Why not? *Nibbles: Stop being a kid and act like a strong hero like your buddy Roofhowse. *Lorna: Then let get this battle started. *Nafaria: Okay, which one of you guys will be a mutant? *Goober: Not me. *Booger: Not me too. *Doug: Pass. *Nafaria: Let me choose. *Wanda: On where? *Nafaria: How about all of them. *Wanda: Yeah. We'll get rid of them in no time. *Alex: Stand back, it's going to get risky. *Nafaria: That's it, i got you now! *Bambadee: *arrive and block the attack* *Nafaria: What? *Bambadee: Don't worry, the hero is still here. *Nafaria: No! Not you! *Alex: Bambadee, you came back. *Bambadee: Yep, i always wanted to come and help you guys out. *Roofhowse: Thank god you're here. *Bambadee: Don't worry, i got this. *Nibbles: Glad to help us all out. *Dot: Keep going, we'll handle this on our own. *Goober: You guys are here in time. *Bambadee: This is the part where you fly away! *Nafaria: I'm going to get rid of you and you'll be sorry for yourself! *Bambadee: Face me fairy. *Nafaria: Let's see about that. *Bambadee: *water splash on Nafaria* *Nafaria: Fool. *Bambadee: Ha ha ha, let's see about that. *Alex: Go, Bambadee, Go! *Bambadee: *shoot fireballs at Nafaria* *Nafaria: Piece of drat! *Bambadee: Uh uh uh, you can't win. *Nafaria: *shoot dark beams on Bambadee* *Bambadee: *dodge the attacks* Ha ha ha, is that all you got bad fairy? *Nafaria: I hate you and i hate you all. *Goober: Let them have it. *Bambadee: Nah nah nah boo boo, you can't get me. *Nafaria: You only have one sealed fate and you will be sorry for nothing. *Bambadee: Nothing than holding us back. *Nafaria: One more hit and i'll curse you. *Bambadee: Well you ased for it. *throw a snowball at Nafaria* Poom. *Nafaria: Grrrrr, you hit me with that snowball. *Bambadee: Oh boy, gotta move. *Nafaria: I will shoot him, i will shoot him, i will really shoot him! *shoot a dark blast on Bambadee* *Bambadee: Capasa! *block the attack* *Nafaria: You'll never see the light. *Bambadee: Push, push, push. *Sparky: Pow, kam, shoosh. Yeah, you can do it. *Bambadee: Come on. Push the attack away. *Nafaria: You can't help it. *Bambadee: Super smash! *smash the attack from Nafaria* *Alex: Wow. *Nibbles: He actually did it. *Nafaria: *land on the ground* Stupid penguin. *Bambadee: Ha ha ha! You will never get a load of this. *Goober: Take that bug. You lose! *Bambadee: The course is cleared. *Alex: Thank god we finally beat the monster. *Bambadee: Look like your vacation is safe after all. *Rockhopper: Ho ho ho. Glad you saved us all. *Wanda: Nafaria get up, are you okay? *Nafaria: That blue penguin is going to pay for everything he loves. *Salley: Why is the blonde bad fairy still around? *Bambadee: Hey, you're not allowed to be here. *Wanda: We gotta get out of here. *Nafaria: You'll never see the last of us. *Bambadee: I will stomp you! *Nafaria: No! Gotta go! *warp with Wanda* *Bambadee: Great. They escaped. *Goober: So with this monster's dead body, there is something going on about the Diati conflict. *Bambadee: A Diati? *Rockhopper: What kind of creatures are those? *Goober: According to the history book, those diamond-like yeti creatures used to make peace with the Webkinz a million of years back then. Due to disagreement, they started out a big war and ended up getting exiled on a big cave. They would never come out of the cave for the next million of years until they strike back for revenge. They look alot like Zangozs, but they're bigger as a palm tree. *Bambadee: How long do they live for? *Goober: Trust me, they live forever. *Bambadee: They live forever? You got to be kidding me. *Alex: I thought dinosaurs were extinect a million of years back then. *Sparky: Well some dinosaurs actually survived the meteor crash. *Alex: I didn't know that. *Bambadee: Ever since we went to Big City together, we saw a few dinosaurs on the streets. Even they were there when we won the big singing competition in the theater room. *Nibbles: Oh yeah, they were there. *Bambadee: *look at the dead parts of Andreas* Ew, gross. What kind of monster bug is that? *Goober: That must be one of the Diati's pets they bought in for crashing the summer palooza. *Bambadee: It look like blood mixed with a yeti's booger. Gross. *Booger: I think we need to start studying more on the Diati's lifespan. *Doug: They could be coming back again to throw a bomb on us. *Roofhowse: Bombs?! No. It can't be happening. The whole world will blow up and we will all die by the matter of costs. *Rockhopper: Who knew a pirate like Captain Patches would be coming to take over the five seas. *Leedah: I think this world need to be more secured from threats like the alien invasion we got a few months ago. *Goober: That what i was trying to say. (The police cars and FBI helicopters came to spot on the gang as Andy get off the car to see Goober) *Goober: Oh no, look like we're busted. *Andy: Well hello my friends. We haven't met for a while. The FBI just reported this chaos all over the summer palooza and reported my friends to come here to check on the situation. What kind of bug mess is this on the ground? *Goober: That must be a Diati's pet. *Andy: Diati? What kind of Diati you ask? *Doug: They're diamond-like yetis that look like Zangozs. They have been hiding in the mountains for million of years and trying to seek revenge on us. They brought one of their pets to try and eat us all like a worm. *Andy: So you're saying a Diati is trying to track us all down. *Doug: Yes. We're being serious about this. *Dot: There is a lot of bad news going on around here. *Bambadee: Get your cameras ready and report about this. *Andy: Guys, film the situation and get the news going. *Sugar Glider: We're on it. Lights, cameras, action. *Andy: No, not the movie, the news! *Sugar Glider: Oh. My bad. (The news started reporting on the summer palooza) *Sugar Glider: Is this on? *Andy: Yes. Now broadcast. *Sugar Glider: This just in. A group of bad fairies sneaked to the summer palooza to cause all of this wicked harvoc all over the beach. One of them have brought a Diati pet in. Gosh, this thing is nasty. *Goober: Oh hello. I am Harold J. "Goober" Hausenfeffer Jr. We just heard that these bad fairies like Nafaria made contract with the Diatis and there have been rumors spreading that the Diatis are trying to break the trap in order to escape the mountain caves and strike our revenge on us. Whatever you do, hide your kids, hide your pets and hide in your homes by the time the Diati strikes back to feast on us. This is going to be real cocky about it. (Back at Nibbles' house, Plumpy and Charles are watching the news on the Diati stuation) *Charles: What kind of monster is that? *Plumpy: It must be some weird bug that was already destroyed. *Charles: Goober is involved and who else is involved in this conflict? *Plumpy: Oh my, it's our daughter. *Charles: What the kabungas is that? *Plumpy: Oh, our kids are there. *Charles: There is no way our kids is involved with this monster conflict. We're getting them now. (Back at the summer palooza at the beach) *Andy: Guards, make sure you get that diagusting thing off the trash! *Frog Guard #1: You got it man. *Frog Guard #2: It look like rotten gunk to me. *Frog Guard #1: Come on, we gotta get this trash out of the way. *sweeping up Andreas' dead pieces to the trash bag* *Frog Guard #2: Glad we got this all out of the way. *Andy: Gosh, what a god awful day today. *Goober" Can we continue the summer palooza for now? *Andy: No. Absoulty not. *Goober: What? *Bambadee: The party is over? Dang it, i miss it. *Rockhopper: Sorry to break it to ya lads, we have to go somewhere else. *Bambadee: How about we stay at Alex's neighborhood? That would be fine. *Alex: You guys can stay at the neighborhood all you want. *Bambadee: That feels fine. *Sparky: Well let's go you guys. We can't stay here for any longer. *Andy: Go find a place to live and stay out of trouble! *Goober: Okay, we're outta here. (Back at Kinzville Town where the gang is walking to the streets) *Bambadee: Gosh, being kicked out is not a good sign. *Alex: I hate it when we have to leave out from one of those parties. *Nibbles: It sucks to feel the depression Alex. *Alex: No i don't have that type of disease. *Sparky: We were just pulling your leg. *Plumpy: Ah ha! I found out where you guys went. *Alex: Uh......i can explain. *Charles: No worries. You guys were suppose to be back by an hour. Goober, where did you took these guys from? *Goober: I didn't take them somewhere. *Charles: What about you blue penguin? You brought them somewhere? *Bambadee: No. Me and Dot were in agent class. *Alex: Well, we went to the summer palooza. *Plumpy: Summer palooza? And you didn't invited us? *Nibbles: We shouldn't have tell you that earlier. But it seem that the party crashed on us. *Charles: That's a bummer for you all. You all should be ashamed. *Bambadee: What? We're all shamed? *Charles: Yes. I am very disappointed in you all. *Bambadee: What did we do that was wrong? *Goober: I need to tell you something. There were bad fairies on the palooza. *Charles: Bad fairies. *Alex: One of them is named Nafaria. *Plumpy: You saw those bad fairies without warning us? *Sparky: We just wanted to keep a secret. *Goober: And there is something to do with the species Diati. *Plumpy: Diati? *Goober: Come to my lab you guys. There is something that we need to explain about the Diatis. *Rockhopper: Oh great. Another science project we have to go all through. (Back at the Diati's mountain lair, Nafaria and Wanda came back from teleporting) *Nafaria: Hey big guy, we got some bad news. *Corax: What is it? What happen? Where did the monster pet go? *Wanda: We have to tell you something. *Corax: Spi! Come over here. *Spi: Anything you like boss? What it is now? Who are those bugs sneaking to our lair? *Corax: I would say, bad fairies? *Nafaria: Yes we are. We are the bad faries after all. *Spi: What happen to my pet Andreas? *Nafaria: Oh, a animal shot him. *Spi: What? NO! How could these animals do to my Andreas? *Wanda: That dog shot him with his laser gun. *Spi: That dog! *smash the rock* He will pay his regrets! *Corax: Don't worry, i will put a bomb in his house when we get a chance to escape. *Nafaria: By the way, i'm Nafaria. *Wanda: I'm Wanda. *Corax: Nafaria and Wanda? Seem delight. *Spi: I got more pets to show and they will destroy the animals for destroying my squid Andreas. *Corax: I have a lot of members to show and they will be the ones to stop the animals from coming through. *Nafaria: I see what you mean. *Corax: Call me Corax. *Spi: I'm Spi. *???: Well well well. You seem like a little one over there. *Nafaria: Who is the skinny Diati with diamond wings? *Corax: That's Bos, the flying Diati with the blue skin and purple diamond wings. *Bos: Yeah. Shoot shoot shoot. How do you like that? *Nafaria: Can you like? *Bos: Yes, i can fly. *fly around and land* Nailed it. *Spi: My man. *Bos: My good old friend. Creator of all the mutant bugs in the world. *Spi: Big and chunky. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 3) Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions